My Only Love
by blahblahect
Summary: Just a look into Snake's mind. First snAce FF so be nice  but not to nice, I need feedback


**Hey dudes. This is my first snAce submission, my first snAce fanfiction submission (I drabble in AMVs) so I can't promise good quality, but oh well. This is short and not very snAce-y… but at least there's some. Oh I should also mention that Snake isn't a snake or reptile (in my stories anyways). He just your average cold-blooded, forked tongued, slits for pupils teenage human with a weird ass lisp. Also, the story is taken place when Ace is twenty, Snake is seventeen, the PPGs are eight, ect. I should also tell you guys that I don't own crap about the PPGs. (But it is on the top of my wish list :3) **

**WARNING: Rated Teen. Contains mild violence, coarse language and (thoughts of) slash (No, not the cutting kind). **

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the arm chair in our multipurpose room of our clubhouse. It was the <em>only<em> room in our small house, and served as our living room, dining room, kitchen and bedroom. (Bathroom is on the other side of the dump) The living room part included a couch, the arm chair I was sitting on, and old beater of a TV and stereo set. "The dining room" had a table with a few chairs. The kitchen included a small countertop island, a unplugged fridge and empty cabinets. As for a bed room, Grubber slept in the arm chair, Big Billy slept on the couch, Lil' Autro slept on top of Billy **(A/N: Yeah I know that sounds wrong but you guys get the picture). **As for Ace and I, we slept on the two single mattress that we leaned against the wall during the day. **(A/N Yeah didn't really have anything to do with the story but it will be my main setting for future FFs...) **

It was a typical lazy day for us. Not to much action out in the streets, so we were just chilling in the club house... located in the middle of the dump. Yep, typical day.

Big Billy and lil' Autro were battling it out, on some out of date 8-bit game. Autro was hopelessly whooping Billy's ass, but Billy didn't seem to notice he was smiling to much to be down at his gaming performance. Billy probably didn't realize he was losing.

Ace and Grubber were trying to play a loose game of poker, but they restarted every other round or so. Ace would get fed up with the amount of times Grubber would end up with the aces and demand to restart. Grubber just shrugged his shoulders and continued to get unbeatable hands. Out of all of us, Grubber was the best at cheating. He was always one step ahead of us, and seemed to be stocked with an unlimited amount of aces.

I however, was ready to go to bed. My body still ached from the beating we got from the powerpuff girls the day before, and the beating I got from Ace after we returned home, didn't help with my pain. The over dose of painkillers might also have a hand in me being in a sluggish state.

I tried to drown out all distractions, to catch a few Zs, but I couldn't take my eyes off the poker game.

Let's be honest here. I couldn't take my eyes off of Ace.

Ace. The one who I should hate, for everything he says and does to me. For every beating I have ever got, for doing nothing more then stepping a toe out of line. He had always been particularly mean to me. Yet some how, I became his right-hand man and his best friend.

And I was madly in love with him.

I don't know when my hormones kicked in, but it feels like I've secretly loved him forever. He was always the one, the only one for me. The only one I ever loved, and probably will love. Ace was the one I fell in love with before I knew what love was. But still, he stole my heart and brakes it on a daily basis, probably without even realizing it. He would never feel that way, not to me at least. I was smart enough to know by the string of girlfriends Ace has been through, he was straight. Still, he'd be the only one able to fill the hole in my heart.

Deep in thought, I hadn't realized how intensely I was staring at Ace until he yelled at me.

"Whata ya lookin' at Snake?" The eyes behind his glasses were cold, just like the rest of his face. I could feel myself blush, and become pale... at the same time. Scared for another beating. Yet, embarrassed and as always, taken with him. These mixed emotions are gonna kill me one day.

Ace rolled his eyes, and went back to his rigged card game. Slightly embarrassed, I thought it would be appropriate to go to sleep, and was then greeted with a dream.

I couldn't tell where I was standing, or if I was standing at all. My vision was very fuzzy, and refused to focus, but I could make out a dark object around my waist, and could feel something on top of my head, other then my usual hat. The thing was also pushing against my chest, and had a steady heart beat.

My dream self looked up to see a familiar pair of glasses, and a warm smile. Our bodies were pushed together, as if we were just one person. Our fingers intertwined with each others, and he slowly rubbed my palms and squeezed my hands, ever so gently.

I leaned my head again his warm chest and he leaned his on top of mine. This was my perfect fantasy. Me in Ace's arms. Something I have yearned for, for as long as I remember.

"Snake..." I could here Ace whisper in my dream world. He held me close, and we just embraced each other's presence.

"Snake..." Dream Ace said again. This time it his voice was clearer, and sounded more realistic. There was also a small unexplainable edge in his voice.

"Snake." He repeated. He no longer sounded romantic and caring, but I really didn't notice.

I was more concerned with a unwanted wake up call and a sharp pain in my nose.

"Snake! Get up!" The real Ace said. I felt small drops of blood drip from my nose. Ace was looming over me, fist still clenched. The rest of the gang was waiting by the clubhouse door, all ready to leave.

"We're gonna go get some eats. Yer welcome to join us." Ace sarcastically said. He rolled his eyes at he went to join the rest of the gang, and of course I followed.

I followed the guy who just embarrassed me and gave me a bloody nose for sleeping.

Yep. My only love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, and thank you in advance for reviewing. :3 I know this is short, but I really wanted to get one (Yes, there is MANY more to come) of my snAce stories out there. I can't say when the next one will come out… but till then! 3<strong>


End file.
